tales_offandomcom-20200216-history
Eizen
is a main character and a male protagonist in Tales of Berseria. As a Malak who has lived for a very long time, he was born from an Earthpulse somewhere in the world and is the older brother of Edna, a female protagonist from Tales of Zestiria. At the beginning of the game, he is seen in the search of his captain, Van Aifread and assists Velvet Crowe due to sharing the same goals. He is constantly referred to as the . In Tales of Zestiria, Eizen appears as a dragon and rests at the Rayfalke Spiritcrest. His true name is Ufemew Wexub. "I bring ill fortune to all those around me. The "Reaper's Curse". If you join up with me, I can't guarantee your safety." :—Eizen. Profile Biography The first mate of Aifread's pirates and Edna's older brother, Eizen is one of the few free malakhim wandering in Midgand. He inflicts a curse of ill fortune on all those he accompanies, thus he is known as the Reaper. He wears bracelets to enhance the power of his fists and kicks in combat. Appearance Eizen is recognized as a "reaper" and therefore is portrayed in dark clothing. He has blonde hair and blue eyes, a trait he shares with his sister, Edna. Under his eyes he has black markings around his eye-bags. His attire consists of tailored black trousers tightened with two belts and brown boots and gloves (before he gave them to Edna). He also wears an orange shirt, a loose white shirt and a black waistcoat, finished off by the long-dark business type jacket Personality Eizen is quite a dark character, similar in that of Velvet for character traits and clothing appearance. He is a very sincere person and as a Seirei, he treats Laphicet like a brother as well as in helping him find his own will. He is shown to be extremely caring to those younger than him and are of the same race, such as his sister. He has been credited by Edna multiple times in the Tales of Zestiria storyline. Story History Prior to the events of any Desolation title's main story, Eizen was born from an Earthpulse somewhere in a mountain area. Initially he chose to sit around, even as other Malakim were born as well since he had nothing to do. That changed when Edna was born from the Earthpulse. Normally Malakim do not have siblings since they are not born the way humans are, but a special connection existed between between the two that drew them together as if they were siblings. It is later found out that the two are actually siblings through the birth of the same relative Earthpulse, creating this connection even though they do not having any parents. At some point Eizen's domain began to act up due to his desire to protect Edna. This resulted in him gaining what he called "The Reaper's Curse", which caused negative events to happen to himself and others around him, even if it was nearly impossible. Due to this, Eizen left to search for a way to fix his domain, but overtime grew tired and began to feel it was impossible. Tales of Berseria In Tales of Berseria ''he sails the Van Eltia pirate ship on the open seas to follow his own creed. While looking for the missing Captain Van Aifread, he meets Velvet and joins her to fight their common enemy, the Abbey. His immense knowledge and experience of surviving the underworld will greatly help Velvet in her quest for revenge. Future Hundreds of years after ''Tales of Berseria '', Eizen and Zaveid joined forces with a Shepherd to fight the Lord of Calamity of that period. During the battle, the Shepherd was killed and Eizen, seeing no other way to win, allowed the Malevolence inside him from years of living to turn him into a dragon. As a Dragon, Eizen killed the Lord of Calamity before mindlessly flying around, eventually returning to Rayfalke Spiritcrest. During the span of time secluded on Rayfalke, Eizen killed many people who approached the mountains, prompting Edna to place flowers in a nearby shrine. Some time later during the events of ''Tales of Zestiria, Eizen is eventually killed by the current Shepherd Sorey, with the assistance of Zaveid and Edna, ending any suffering he experienced. However in the anime series he stays alive. Fighting Style / Abilities Eizen's class is Pugilist. He fights in close-range combat using his hands for fist-fighting and primarily fights with Earth-type malak artes. His initial weapons, bracelets, help act as a catalyst for both casting artes and dealing stronger punches. When Eizen has enough Soul on his Soul Gauge, he can activate his Break Soul called , which allows Eizen to manifest dark reaper-like wings, fly temporarily and launch a powerful special arte. His Switch Blast is Road of Survival. His mystic artes are Perfect Mayhem, Howling Dragon and''' Venom Strike.' Despite his Break Soul being powerful, he can only use it when his enemies are in a stunned state and would have to be initiated quickly, before the enemy recovers. This appearance slightly resembles a dragonfly and foreshadows his status in the distant future. Other Appearances Tales of Link Eizen appears as an obtainable character. File:ToL Eizen Artwork.png|Artwork of Eizen. File:ToL Eizen Artwork2.png|Artwork of Eizen. File:ToL Eizen Animation.gif|Sprite. File:ToL Eizen Animation4.gif|Sprite. Trivia * He shares the same voice actor with Dhaos from ''Tales of Phantasia, and Yuan from ''Tales of Symphonia''. * Eizen shares the same color palette for his hair and eyes as Edna from ''Tales of Zestiria''. He also wears the same gloves and boots, until he later hands them down to his younger sister. External Website Links * JP Tales of Berseria (Official Website) * 'JP '[http://talesofberseria.tales-ch.jp/chara/eizen.html Character 'Eizen 'アイゼン] Navigation Category:Tales of Berseria Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Eizen Category:Tales of Berseria Characters Category:Malakhim Category:Tales of Zestiria Category:Tales of Zestiria Characters Category:Seraphim Category:Pendulum/Bracelet Users